


THE GARDEN OF SINS

by seventhprince03



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul: Re - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Multi, Pureblood Vampires, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhprince03/pseuds/seventhprince03
Summary: Lies and truths, when fused together will make a new history but the child born of sin seeks to unveil secrets within secrets to understand the reasons behind the missing part of his family’s past.





	1. Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KruRid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KruRid/gifts).



**CHAPTER I:  Blood**

In the silence of the night, blood soaks the land. Death loomed over to those unfortunate individuals who are born in the darkness even though they were supposed to be of great advantage because of the unfathomable strength they have since childhood. Their enemies are no more than fragile humans, humans with weapons that can kill them.

 

“Special Class Arima, make sure that no one will escape” A voice echoed through his the earpiece of the stoic leader of the zero squad

 

“Understood” Arima agreed, his silver hair remained unchanged despite of the strong wind. “Scatter and kill any escaping enemies within this perimeter” He ordered to his own personal squad to kill their targets mercilessly. One by one, the escaping blood-sucking monsters were slaughtered. It did not take long for them to finish their work and once their squad leader raised a hand, they halted in unison.

 

“That is what we expect from Arima’s elite squad” One of the newly arrived hunters muttered, she clapped her hands towards the group. Her dark coloured hair is neatly tied with a bow. A single mole lies beneath her lower lip.

 

“They are truly skilled. Amazing” a weird-looking man with battle scars said, he is grinning from ear to ear while holding a bloodied chainsaw.

 

 

“Okay brats!” A loud-mouthed senior hunter clapped his hands to gain the attention of the elite squad. “It is time to pack up”

 

“Marude-san is always like that whenever the zero squad is achieving more than him”

 

“Juuzou that is not how you must talk to your superiors”

 

“I am so sorry Shinohara-san”

                                              **************************************************

 “How many of our men died Tatara?” Green coloured eyes observing the view from where they are standing, she along with a handful of her group breached cochlea where the hunters are secretly keeping most of the high ranking vampires they capture.

 

“About two hundred” The tall well-built man answered. His crimson coloured eyes glaring daggers at the dead bodies of the hunters piled below them.

 

“Okay, for the sake of that two hundred, let’s do our best” She spread her arms as she stood at the thin steel.

 

“Are you sure that this is even worth it? One of the vampires that you freed from cochlea did not even join us!” He clenched his fists angrily, azure coloured eyes narrowed disapprovingly to his leaders.

 

“It is okay Ayato-kun. That woman won’t be a problem for us if not she’ll be of use to us still. Her clique is famed for their own strength” The childish vampire smiled.

                                                  **************************************************

 “Have you heard what happened in the 10th ward?” Well-built man with a goatee asked the man sitting behind the coffee shop’s counter

 

 

“Yes, that’s why we need to be extra careful” The senior man smiled softly. 

 

 

“That is close to impossible as long as Rize is here. That woman is a binge drinker. The doves will never stop hunting her down and we might get drag because of her” A pretty teenage girl muttered, she is wiping the coffee cups.

 

 

“I heard that Sachi was arrested because of her. They were searching for her and the man sacrificed his freedom to let her escape”

 

“Even Tsukiyama is being ridiculously showy!”

 

“Touka-chan, Renji-kun, why don’t you go upstairs and leave this to me, I will close the shop so we can all rest”

                                                          **************************************************

 “That was pretty scary huh Kaneki”

 

“What is scary, Hide?”

 

“Vampires roaming around and drinking anyone dry”

 

“Those are just mythical creatures and they do not exist”

 

“What?! No way! Have you seen the Bureau? Doctor Ogura’s book also said that vampires are real!”

 

“Aha. Just go home. It’s getting dark anyway and tomorrow I cannot accompany you home because my part time job starts after my class.”

 

“Aww Kaneki! You must be careful because if they caught you, they’ll drink you dry. If ever you saw a bright crimson eyes just run.”


	2. Trap

**Chapter II: Trap**

After their class, the two friends went to the nearby coffee shop at the 20th ward. One of them claimed that he is working there so he can have an extra income to support his school expenses while the second one claims that he is interested to see the woman that his friend is so in love with. Unknown to them this meeting will be the start of the sudden change of their world. Upon arriving the shop they were greeted by the waiters and waitresses, one of them is a cute teenage girl with a dark blue hair and blue eyes. She asked for Hide’s order which earned a grin from the sunshine boy, he asked the girl’s name and if she has a boyfriend, the teen rushed towards the coffee counter, blushing. Disapprovingly, Kaneki sigh at his friend’s antics.

 

 

“…” His cheeks reddened upon seeing the newly arrived woman. She is not older than 20 and has a very pretty face, her complexion is rather too pale nevertheless her violet coloured hair and eyes complemented her skin. The mug he is holding shuttered and that earned a smack from his coworker.

 

“Clean that one bastard!” She hissed at the clumsy human boy that is now working with them as a part time worker.

 

 

“Sorry Touka-chan” Kaneki bowed his head and apologized to the younger girl.

 

 

“Is that—?” Hide leaned to the counter where Kaneki is sweeping the shattered mug and he was stopped by the hand of his friend.

 

 

“Shush Hide”

 

 

“Wow she is really pretty but Kaneki this might be harsh but you must find a girl who’ll be attracted to someone like you not someone is out of your reach. Oh well—see you later” The sunshine boy left his friend not knowing that that will be a choice that he’ll regret in the future.

 

 

“…” Kaneki stared at the beautiful woman and she saw him staring at her. She pulled out a book, a familiar title which Kaneki knows so well.

 

 

“Hi” The girl mouthed which earned a blush to the unsuspecting human boy.

 

 

“Hello” The stupid boy answered back. Oh how his stupidity will lead him into spiraling madness of life.

 

 

At the end of the day, Kaneki asked Rize if they can go on a date this weekend which she is so willing to agree.

                                                                              **************************************************

 “Afufufufu what a stupid boy” Rize giggled to herself as she entered her new apartment.

 

“Going somewhere?” A voice came from behind her and when she turned around she saw a man with a dark mid-length hair, his coal-coloured eyes glared at her which earned a snort from the woman.

 

“What are you doing here?” She turned around only to see a familiar figure that she knows so well over the years. The man did not change much at least his face is still the same; young and really handsome like their father’s own.

 

“You caught **_their_** attention. When will you stop with your nightly rendezvous?” There’s a pang of annoyance into the visitor’s icy tone.

 

“Jealous?” Rize leaned towards her visitor and she chuckled upon observing how this person grows so cold over the years.  

 

“I am serious and this will be your last warning” A hiss escaped his thin lips but was silence by his lover’s own.

 

 

“You looked so much like him when you are this serious” Rize chuckled “We both know that you will still help me because you love me so very much, right Nimura?” Flimsy fingers trace her lover’s jaw.

 

 

“…”

 

“Go now. I want to have some rest unless you want to do _it_ again?”

 

“This is your last warning Rize” The person named Nimura said again and he left the apartment.

 

 

“So feisty” She stripped her clothes and went inside her bathroom to clean her body.

                                                                                  **************************************************

The day that Kaneki is looking forward to came and there he saw a familiar figure coming towards him, to where he is patiently waiting for her date for almost two hours now.

 

 

“I-I am so sorry Kaneki-san. My brother suddenly visited me and I cannot just send him away” Rize stuttered, she meekly bowed her head. A grin curved her lips that her prey failed to see.

 

“It is fine and is everything alright now?” Kaneki peered curiously at the beautiful girl in front of him. She is wearing a dress that is quite tight fitting but nevertheless it suits her well. As for him, he is just wearing a dark coloured shirt and khaki pants.

 

 

“Yes. Sorry for keeping you wait for me”

 

 

The two of them ended up eating in a fancy restaurant but Kaneki observed that Rize barely ate anything when he asked her, she suddenly became uncomfortable.

 

 

“Sorry if that made you uncomfortable” Ken apologized.

 

 

“It’s fine. I am in a diet regime” Rize lied but the truth is, she just really don’t like eating human food even though she can.

 

“I see so umm you said you have a brother. Is he okay with us dating?”

 

 

“As a matter of fact he is happy that I am dating someone now. He’s very supportive of me” A faint smile flustered across her face.

 

 

“Is he living with you? How old is he?” Kaneki realized that he’s been poking his nose at her personal life. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to”

 

 

“He lives with our dad and he is of the same age as mine”

 

 

“So your parents—”

 

 

“He’s my half-brother. We share the same father but with different mothers. I have three half-brothers.  One of them is around his 40s while the other one is around his late 20s. The one who visited me is of the same age as ours. He’s just a few months older than me. We all have different mothers.”

 

 

“…” Kaneki chewed his steak. _What kind of womanizing prick is your father?_ Kaneki drinks his soda.

 

 

“My family is quite complicated. Anyway, what about Kaneki-san do you have other siblings?”

 

 

“I am an only child. Both my parents are dead. My father died in an accident while my mother died because she overworked herself to support me”

 

 

“I am sorry to hear that”

 

Luckily their next stop cheered her up. They both went to a bookstore and they bought books of their liking. Rize claimed later on that she’s scared of going home alone thus he agreed to walk her home but unknown to the foolish boy that she is luring him into a trap that she sets up for him.

 

 

“I am really looking forward to this” Rize muttered as they stopped in front of the construction site in a secluded area

 

 

“…” Kaneki blushed thinking that the woman just really want to hug her. Fangs dig into his skin and to Kaneki’s horror Rize’s irises turned bright crimson. _Vampires are real! They have bright crimson cat-slit eyes and they have a pair of sharp fangs._ Hide’s voice echoed inside Ken’s head.

 

“Ahahahaha so tasty” Rize laughed, she pinned the boy and gave him no time to run, not knowing that something tragic will not just befall her target but herself too.

 

“…” A pair of dark coloured eyes watching the scene below him, tired of the woman’s antics, he cut the rope that is holding the heavy metals on top of the building. He heard her voice and he lean a little bit to look at her.

 

“Why you—” Rize muttered weakly, she saw a silhouette at the top of the building, if she were a human, she would never see who it was who hurt her this badly but she is no human. She stretched her hand as if trying to reach out for the man above.

 

“…” Kaneki heard Rize muttering as she stares above them.  Whoever did this to them has something to do with the woman.

                                                                                **************************************************

 “…” The next time he woke up, Kaneki felt the pain at the crook of his neck.

 

“Hey you wake up at last!” Hide smiled but there is something off about his smile.

 

“Hide?”

 

“Yep! Neh Kaneki, how did you got into an accident? I told you to be careful!”

 

“R-Rize”

 

“Sorry but I heard she died and her body was taken by her relative”

 

“Which one?”

 

 

“Huh?”

 

 

“Which one of her relatives?” He asked his friend and he shook him.

 

 

“I don’t know. Did she tell you about her relatives?” Hide was surprised at Kaneki’s sudden queries

 

“She said she has a brother around our age and two older brothers” Kaneki looked frantic. _I need to find her relatives because they are also like her, vampires._  Kaneki calmed down once Hide squeezed his shoulders.

                                                                        **************************************************

 “Are you sure that you are okay with doing this?” A senior man in a white lab coat asked the younger man.

 

“I am looking forward with the results of your work” The man grinned, he is sitting into the tab full of blood where they are keeping a beautiful naked woman.

 

“Very well”

 

“Kanou”

 

 

“Yes?”

 

 

“Call me if she wakes up. I want to know how beautiful she can be when she realized what her selfishness has brought her in” The younger man’s sharp eyes flickered. He lean into the tab and captured her lips with his and tasting the sweet blood that soaks her. “I warned you but you don’t want to listen to me. You gave me no other choice” He said in a sweet sultry tone. 

                                                                         **************************************************

 “Rize Kamishiro died” Tatara reported to the shorter vampire

 

 

“I see. Ah looks like we need a new donor”

 

 

“Who do you want it to be then?”

 

 

“Don’t worry, I know someone who will be so willing”

 

 

“Eto”

 

 

“Don’t worry so much, Tatara-san~”

 

 

“My Father will never say no to me and even if he did say no, I’ll pull some strings for my own advantage.”


	3. Hunters

**CHAPTER III: Hunters**

“Good Morning, Arima-senpai!” A pink haired woman in her early teens greeted the white haired stoic man who eyed the younger woman and he nod.

 

“Where’s Ui?” Arima paused. His silver coloured hair darted inside the room but when he saw that the one he was searching is not present he stared back at the pink haired girl.

 

“Koori went to submit the reports that Chairman Washuu asked for but he might be on his way back. You should go inside and wait for him.” She beckons for him to settle into one of the fanciful sofa inside the ridiculously huge office.

 

“I see” He sits comfortably across the younger hunter before pulling out a book from his pocket.

 

“Arima-san, are you busy?” The pretty hunter stood behind the now sitting hunter. “We should play Shiritori!”

 

“Hairu, leave Arima-san alone. He is learning human behaviors” He said upon his arrival.

 

“Aww but I want to play Koori—”

 

“Okay” Arima agreed to play. The two of them ignored Koori till one of them won. Hairu pouted because she lost again to the white reaper.

 

“Playing Shiritori again? Sounds fun” a newly arrived person said. He is leaning into the door, arms folded in front of his chest and a smile curves into his lips.

 

“What are you doing here, zannen Furuta?” Hairu whip her head towards the person. She narrowed her eyes as if suspicious of their intruder.

 

“Kijima was nowhere to be found, I thought I will ask Kishou-san if he ever saw my boss” The young man answered truthfully.

 

“He’s with Special Class Aura” Koori answered in behalf of the white reaper. He eyed the man. As far as he can remember there is nothing special about him.

 

“Thank you” Nimura meekly answered.

 

“Furuta” The reaper said at last

 

“Yes?” He tilts his head

 

“Have you told Associate Special Class Kijima about the order that came from above?” Kishou turned around so he can look at the younger man

 

“I am still trying to find a way to tell him without offending my boss” He pulled himself away from where he is comfortably leaning.

 

“Very well. I will just tell him myself”

 

“You are not listening to me, Kishou-san!” He whined

 

“Furuta! There you are! I have a work for you!” someone called out

 

“Speak of the—” Nimura muttered under his breath yet he muster a perfect polite smile. “Yes boss!”  He left in a hurry with the creepy-looking man

 

“Hairu, do you know him?” Ui asked his partner                

 

“He’s a sunlit garden graduate too but I don’t like him. He is rude” Hairu looked annoyed and Nimura’s name left a bitter taste inside her mouth.

 

“…” Ui had a hard time imagining the younger man as what Ihei is claiming him to be.


	4. Rumours

**CHAPTER IV: RUMOURS**

 “Rize died?!” Touka gasped. She was wiping the counter when he heard Koma and Irimi talking about it.

 

“She got into the accident at the construction site nearby. They said she bleed too much”

 

“We may heal fast but rumours said that she did not heal at all because she haven’t been able to hunt that day and the steel hit her heart”

 

“…” Touka sighed

 

“Humans called us immortal but we are not invisible to such damages unless you are from a certain bloodline”

 

“But we all know that they were extinct, the pureblood that is.”

 

“Indeed”

                                                                            **************************************************

Days turned into nights and at last, he found who he was looking for, His black shoes clacks into the tiled floor of the abandoned building. Tracing the dust that covered the fancy-looking rails of the staircase he frowned but it did not last long once the person who he is looking for appeared behind him, tightening their grip around his neck.

 

“Please, I am currently experiencing a stiffness there” The intruder murmured.

 

“Who might you be, pretty young man?” The resident of the building asked, cold hand gripping the boy’s neck tight.

 

“If I told you that I lost my way home you won’t believe that, right?”

 

“No human will lost their way here”

 

“Indeed. Our common friend says that I can find you here, _Onee-san_ ”

 

“?!”

 

“Ah please--! Please! You’d kill me if you grip my neck that tight! I am pretty fragile you know”

 

“Who might you be, human?”

 

“Human?” The younger of the two laughed softly. “Will you let me go so we can talk?” But instead of letting him go, the man bites hard on the crook of his neck which earned a hiss. “Very well” The younger of the two grabbed the hand that is abusing his neck and the next thing they know is that the older one is lying on his back and the younger one is sitting on top of him while inspecting his gloved hands. “Nico-nee, don’t be mean. I went all the way here to take you home”

 

“Your blood—” Nico paused. “Just who might you really be, young man?”

 

“You are looking at this era’s _Washuu King_ ” He smiled

 

“How beautiful”


	5. Siblings

**Chapter V: SIBLINGS**

Walking towards the location of the scene is not hard neither is taking the lives of these bloodsuckers. They are all nothing compared to the things he experienced since he was young. Haise Sasaki always wondered why his life has become like this. Why he end up becoming a murdering human. Killing children, women and men is not easy especially when you realized that they are a family, a family that he barely had. Haise Sasaki originally known as Haise Kaneki is a child of a normal housewife to a vampire hunter. His father died during one of the huge raid that the Bureau hosted against the vampires. He died without even seeing his pregnant wife. His father lost his light even before his mother gave birth to him and his twin brother. He halted once he reached his destination. He stared at the old apartment building where his twin brother lives. Yes, Haise since realizing that he was just an adopted child started searching for his real family. Unfortunately, he found out that his mother died when Ken was very young and leaving his twin brother in the hands of their cruel aunt but his brother had enough of her rotten attitude and thus he left her and is now living in this small apartment unit alone.

 

“…” Ken and Haise stared at one another. Ken opened the door when he heard a light knocking and to his surprised he saw a man around his age. He has a white hair with weird black highlight on top.

 

“Ken Kaneki” Haise muttered.

 

 

“Who are you?” The clueless Kaneki stared at the man before him.

 

 

“May I enter your house? We have something to talk to in private”

 

 

“Sure” He doesn’t know why but Ken felt happy to see this man. He opened the door wide enough for him to pass. He locked it afterwards and offered him a burger and juice.

 

 

“I am Haise Sasaki, a vampire investigator or what everyone called hunter. I am originally Haise Kaneki” The man revealed. Ken spit the burger chuck.

 

 

“Haise _Kaneki_?” He stared at the man. They have the same eye colour but this man is good-looking unlike him who looks like a fat potato. _Did my dad— Is my dad like Rize’s dad?!_ He stared again at the man.

 

 

“We are twin brothers” As if reading his mind, Haise revealed. “Dad is a vampire investigator too but he died when our mother was still pregnant with us and because she cannot support the two of us, she was forced to give me to a couple who never had the chance to have a child.

 

 

“T-Twin brothers? But we don’t look so much—”

 

 

“We are fraternal twin brothers”

                                                                                 **************************************************

Staring at the scenery outside his office, Kishou Arima sighed. Today, Kijima Shiki died while he was trying to interrogate the vampire he caught with the help of Fura, Hairu and Nimura. He of course is not surprised by another death. Not at least in this kind of work. Kishou since he was 16 have always known that the probability of dying in the hands of a vampire is quite high if you are a dove. He was too absorbed with his own thought when he failed to sense the person looming behind him. Lean arms snake their way into his well-toned body.

 

“What are you thinking, Kishou-san?” His assailant whispered into his ear while his body is pressed hotly on Kishou’s back.

 

 

“What are you doing here little Furuta?” The stoic reaper’s partner glared at the intruder.

 

 

“I was told that my brother wants to see me”

 

 

“Whoever told you that most likely lied because no one wants to see you, not even your own father”

 

 

“Can you not be so crude? It hurts you know”

 

 

“Do I look like I care?”

 

 

“Aha! You are really charming and I love women like you, Takatsuki-senpai”

 

 

Kishou sighed in exasperation. Whenever this pair meets each other there will be no doubt that they’ll start to clash and be on each other’s throat. If not, they always make sure that they can unnerve each other.  Takatsuki Sen is one of the strongest and smartest vampire hunters and just like Kishou she is hailed as a genius. Meanwhile Nimura Furuta is one of the most unappreciated hunters. The boy is really strong and pretty smart but he is too lazy to even try to make use of his self. Kishou suspected it has something to do with what happened between him and their father, Chairman Tsuneyoshi Washuu.

 

 

“If you are done with exchanging niceties, I want to talk to Furuta alone”

 

 

 

“Tch” Takatsuki glared at her best friend before slamming the door on her way out.

 

 

“You should punish her for her insolence” Furuta suggested. Kishou pushed his brother’s arms and stop him from hugging him.

 

 

“Tsuneyoshi ordered me to transfer you to my squad and you’ll be directly under my command from now on. Haise will be your partner”

 

 

“Oh wow so the old man wants me to join the zero squad at last” Nimura rolled his eyes and he hopped on top of Kishou’s table and he sits there leisurely.

 

 

“Nimura”

 

 

“Thank you but no thank you”

 

 

“You have no other choice and in case you have not realized it yet, you are quite inferior here”

 

 

“I am actually your superior in case you forgot, Kishou Arima” Furuta hissed.

 

 

“This isn’t V. This is the Countermeasures Bureau and you are nothing here”

 

 

“V could destroy this trashy place if they want to”

 

 

“But they wouldn’t because Tsuneyoshi is also their Chairman”

 

 

“Tch. You are no fun to talk to. Brutally honest and quite boring” Furuta stared outside, coal-coloured eyes observes the scene below them.

 

 

“You have one week to finish everything you need to do. Once you transferred here, you will be wearing the zero squad uniform”

 

 

“I hate you so much brother” His cat slit eyes glared at his brother; one of it turned bright crimson.

 

 

“Control your temper” Kishou looked unfazed by his own brother’s behavior. His sole attention traveled to the child’s eyes. Unlike everyone from their twisted family, this boy has never been able to have their blood’s gift.

 

 

“What can you really do? Tell your father that his unwanted son threatened the most favoured son?” Laughter bubbled.

 

 

“There’s no need to that” He leaned at his brother’s throat, the younger man whined as a pair of fangs pierced his pale cream throat.

 

 

“K-Kishou-niichan” Nimura moaned. His brother rarely drinks from him but when he does, unfathomable pleasure wracks his nerves and body.

 

Arima soothes his brother’s pale cheek; blood trickled at the corner of his lips. He observed how the two holes did not heal at all as he pulled back from that pale throat. Nimura puffed his cheeks. He likes it when his brother paid him so much attention like now. He traced the skin under his brother’s right eye where his mole is located. Furuta smirked in delight when the man’s left iris turned crimson.

 

 

“Don’t disobey orders Souta” He pushed his brother off of his desk and he took the medicine kit located atop his table, he opened it and took a cute designed Band-Aid that he keeps in case his clumsy little brother needs it. Carefully he covers the punctured wound on his brother’s throat.

 

 

“Tsuneyoshi will punish you for drinking from a filthy child like me” Nimura used to begrudge the children from the garden for they have what he doesn’t. His only special attribute is that he is extremely strong and his senses are enhanced unlike his brothers and other distant relatives who are perfectly bred hybrids but that was before.

 

 

“How come you are filthy if you—” Nimura pressed his finger tip to silence Kishou.

 

 

 

“Don’t say that because you wouldn’t know when a rat will scamper here”


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI: Nemesis**

Ever since they were children, Eto is always aware that Arima Kishou or Kishou Washuu is pretty much special like her. The man is no ordinary human because no human can be as perfect as the stoic man. She knows him as much as he knows her. Her father used to be one of the best vampire hunters working under the direct order of Tsuneyoshi’s unit until he betrayed them and her mother died because of it. Since then she promised herself to never show weakness in front of any Washuu. The clan is mysterious enough to arouse suspicions but they are too influential that no one would ever dare to lay a finger on them. They are invincible but not for eternity.

 

 

“Oi Washuu” Eto called out as Nimura Furuta stormed out of Kishou’s office. The boy halted.

 

 

“What do you want bitch?” Nimura knew that Eto knows about his ancestry because she used to be a student of the garden too like him, Arima Kishou and a few chosen members of the Washuu clan.

 

 

“How does it feel to be treated like a piece of trash by your father?” She grinned haughtily and the next thing she knows is that Nimura pinned her into the wall, his hands circling her wrists.

 

“Die you fucking whore” Nimura barely could contain his temper, one of these days he promised himself that he’ll kill this woman brutally.

 

 

“Is that how you treat your future sister-in-law?” She stared at the boy. “Ah forgive. I forgot that you are disowned”

 

 

“DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE” He punched the wall, hard enough to leave a hole and turning his back, he left.

 

 

“Must you really do that?” Kishou glared at his fiancée. The woman loves teasing his brother which always ends up in angering Nimura.

 

“He’s too sensitive that I can’t stop teasing him. Anyway, what should we do?

Tatara told me that he saw your protégé Haise is visiting the same human who dated your younger sister”

 

“…”

 

“We should visit him too. Tatara I mean”

                                                                                    **************************************************

Kaneki Ken stares at his twin brother. Haise is really so different from him because at a tender age of 18, he already achieved a lot of things such as becoming a well-known investigator. Apparently he also has lots of friends, a complete opposite of him because he only has Hide.

 

 

“Are you listening?” Haise worriedly asked. Today, he visited Ken again just like every single day since he met him. He wants to get to know his brother more but Ken always zoomed out.

 

“Ummm yes. It’s just that you are so amazing”

 

 

“I am planning to retire and attend Kamii with you next year. I also want to live here. Don’t worry; I made sure to save a lot from my salary! We can go to school together and have lots of friends” Haise chirped.

 

“H-Huh? He was shocked that his brother already planned his future with him. Ken unconsciously cried because aside from Hide, Haise also made him feel special and loved.

 

“W-wait… please you don’t cry” Haise pulled his brother into a warm hug. “I am sorry if I said something horrible”

 

 

 

“I am just happy” Ken hugged him back. Haise is warm and welcoming. He wished that he met him sooner.

                                                                                      **************************************************

Tsuneyoshi entered the clandestine chamber that belonged to V. He reported to the man sitting at the throne. Lowering his head slightly, he greets him.

 

 

“Ah if it is not my favoured son” He eyed the younger man and he observed that he looked troubled for a second. A chuckle escaped his lips for his son only shows that kind of expression if something happened to one of his children.

 

 

“Father” Tsuneyoshi started as he glanced at the current head of V. His father is fairly tall and his long dark coloured hair parted in the middle. Just like everyone in V, he is wearing a black suit over his black long sleeves shirt with a red necktie. Somehow he reminded Tsuneyoshi of his youngest son Nimura.

 

 

“So what do I owe your sudden visit? Did something happen? Also, how many times do I have to tell you that you do not need to keep your façade when you are in front of me?” He smoothly walked towards his son. The younger man who resembles him a lot except his hair is shorter and combed neatly.

 

 

“We failed to capture Akihiro Kanou who stole the binge drinker’s body from the hospital. I deeply apologized”

 

 

“Is that so? Anyway how’s Kishou? I heard that he successfully eliminated the vampire faction in Shinjuku”

 

 

“He’s well as always”

 

 

“What about your prodigal son?”

 

 

“I gave an order for him to be transferred under the direct command of Kishou”

 

 

“Hm such a shame that Kijima Shiki died. He used to be my loyal lapdog too and he gave me interesting reports about your son”

 

 

“Such as?”

 

 

“He said that Nimura is been acting weird lately”

 

 

“He’s always been weird even as a child”

 

“And yet you loved him the most and doted on him more than any of your illegitimate children” He teased his son, the younger man twitched in return.

 

“If there’s nothing else you need me to do, I would like to go back to the Bureau”

 

“You understand do you? What that boy’s fate is?” This time around playfulness on his part was already idly forgotten. “We have no need for two kings”


	7. Bloodlust

**Chapter VII: Bloodlust**

The screams of civilians stole their attention. The Bureau’s finest investigators were having a dinner when they heard the ear piercing screams coming from the crowd of civilians and they rushed to where the voices can be heard. Much to their surprised they saw none other than one of the elites of Aogiri Tree. The mangled body parts of their victims are scattered and most of them are bloodless which means the man before them has sipped every single drop of their blood.

 

“…” Haise hesitated for a moment but he pulled out his quinque, a weapon that can kill any vampires in existence. He forced his opponent to back away, the well-built man with a blond hair hissed at him. His own blood trickled down his cheek to where Haise has managed to hit him with the tip of his 1/3 Yukimura.

 

 

“Boy, what’s your name?” Yamori wiped his blood using his thumb and he licked it. It’s been more than a decade since someone hurt him. The last person who did such miraculous thing is none other than Kishou Arima, the undefeated investigator and the Doves’ pride.

 

“Haise. Haise Sasaki” Sasaki stupidly answered which earned a glare from Hairu who is among them. He flinched upon realizing what he did and the man had managed to appear behind. Vampires as per usual are quicker than any human’s eyes could see.  

 

 

“I will remember your name boy” He sinks his fangs on the crook of his neck and he gulped a mouthful of Haise’s blood. Yamori moaned for the child’s blood is quite sweet. Sweeter than his prey and yet before he can greedily drink everything. The rest of the zero squad minus Arima Kishou arrived and they turned the tide around, giving the humans the advantage once more.

 

Yamori’s group escaped despite the sacrifices on their part too. Some of his underlings died while protecting their boss and letting him leave. Akira reported to Kishou Arima what Haise did and the stoic reaper called his protégé to his office once they reached the Bureau’s main office.

                                                                                   **************************************************

“Akira filled me up on what you did Haise. How many times do I have to tell you to never talk to vampires and you also gave your name to them” There’s no kindness on his tone, the white reaper is really displeased with Haise’s stupidity. He wondered if the boy is even using his brain. Nimura stared at his brother to where he is typing some reports. The White Reaper grits his teeth because of how his brother stared at him mockingly. It’s never new that Nimura never like Haise especially how Kishou is so fond of him.

 

“I am sorry” Staring at his feet, Haise muttered until a paper airplane hit the back of his head. The dual-coloured hair investigator glanced at Furuta.

 

“Oooppsie” Furuta did not look apologetic at all. Kishou is always wondering when is the time that his brother is going to mature even in slightest. “First Class Sasaki, do you know what happen to those stupid people who keep on repeating the same mistake?”

 

“…” Haise squirmed especially how Nimura’s eyes are emotionless to which reminded him of Arima Kishou’s gaze. There was a rumour that Furuta Nimura was actually Arima Kishou’s half-brother but there’s no concrete confirmation from them. However Haise is convinced that they are siblings. Nimura is not a complete opposite of the white reaper like what almost everyone believes. Haise knew Kishou since he started several years ago as a hunter and he saw some similarities between the two such as their lack of remorse to the vampires they are about to kill. Their— Nimura and Kishou resembles each other specially their eyes and pale complexion, also other things that anyone who knew Kishou will agree to him. Haise cannot also ignore the fact that Kishou is too overprotective on the borderline of being a nagger when it comes to Furuta.

 

 

“They die” He said in a playful manner. “So better not repeat the same thing again unless you want to be like Kijima-san and I am sure that Kishou-san won’t like that for you”

                                                                                  **************************************************

“Yakumo Oomori also known as Yamori is the one who is currently leading the White Suits. White Suits is one of the so many branches of Aogiri Tree. It is said that White Suits are all thugs but the truth is all of them are vampires” Ui reported. He along with the rest of the zero squad is currently attending a brief meeting concerning the Aogiri Tree and its branch groups after 24 hours from their encounter against them. “Aogiri Tree as we all know is led by powerful vampires and one of them is the sole survivor of the vampire clan from China, the Chi She Lian clan. His name is Tatara. The other one is Noro and we do not know anything about him aside for the fact that he is a powerful vampire like Tatara and the one-eyed vampire”

 

“Sekigan no Kyuketsuki do they even exist? They are myth you know” Nimura mumbled as he toyed with his rubber ducky. He is lightly elbowed by Hairu who is sitting next to him. Arima Kishou eyed his brother coldly while Takatsuki rolled her eyes.

 

“Rank 1 Furuta” Ui’s left eye twitches, the boy kept on doing weird things such as bringing plushtoys or rubber ducks during meetings or putting the said rubber ducks on top of their coffee. “They exist and a number of senior investigators saw her”

 

 

“Really? How does she look like huh? As far as I know—all those who saw her are dead or half dead” Nimura argued.

 

 

“She exists. I saw her and so is First Class Kureo Mado” Iwao Kuroiwa, a Special Class investigator/ hunter said.

 

 

“How does she look like?” Furuta asked once more. His grin widens when the two older men glared at him. “You don’t know because you never saw her face either so how will you know that she is really a Sekigan?”

 

“Oi” Takatsuki throws her eraser directly at Nimura’s forehead.

 

 

“What was that for?” Souta took the white square eraser and threw it back to Eto with precise motion but the woman laughed because Nimura failed to hit her.

 

 

“Shut up and let them finish so we can all go home and why are you here again when you are just a rank 1 investigator? This is a meeting for the First Class, Associate Special Class and Special Class investigators”

 

 

 

“Kishou told me to jot down notes”

 

 

“Since when did you become his secretary?”

 

 

“Oh that’s a funny question. Don’t you know I’m his personal secretary now? Meaning we’ll see each other every day. Charming, isn’t it?” He refutes.

 

 

“You are kidding”  Eto refused to believe the liar for she is aware that Souta is a vengeful bastard so he might be trying to upset her because of what she said several days ago to which angered the younger hybrid.

 

 

 

“Furuta will be the one who’ll handle all the files concerning our squad’s assigned investigations however if there is a raid, he too will participate as zero squad’s member”

 

 

“What?!” Nimura and Eto said in unison. They glared at each other and then at Kishou.

 

 

“You said that if I agree to be transferred to your squad, I’ll only be your secretary!” Furuta hissed.

 

 

“Well umm— Furuta-kun it is part of your duty as Special Class Arima’s secretary to participate raids. I ummm you know used to be his secretary too” Haise carefully explained at the childish man.

 

 

“You did not read the contract” Kishou pushed his glasses at the bridge of his nose.

 

 

“I did”

 

 

“Then you should have seen the note”

 

 

“What note?” Furuta took the paper from Kishou’s hands and he browses it. He groaned because there is note written at the bottom right corner of the contract he and Arima made. It’s written in a very small kanji form that you’ll barely pay heed to it. “You cheated. This wasn’t here before” He denied.

 

 

“It is always been there”

 

 

“Well whatever. It can’t be helped I guess”

                                                                                  **************************************************

Asking for little less pain is more important than asking for happiness that is what Rize always believed in and ever since she was still a child, she have always known that her main purpose is to be a womb for their father so the Washuu clan’s bloodline will remain pure despite the interbreeding with chosen human women from the branch families. It’s always been her dream to have a normal and simple life to which she can be happy with her half-brother but everything is a lie just like their life.

 

“…” She tapped the glass to where they cage her and she screams till her throat is sore. The man before him along with his assistant couldn’t care less what they are about to do to her as long as they could find the answers to their twisted ideals. She closed her eyes and imagined herself back to where she and Nimura always play as a child.

 

_“Say Rize—” The young boy glanced at her as they lie down the flower field._

_“Hn?” She glanced back at him. Rize always loved his company because despite their bloodline and purpose, Nimura always treated her nicely._

_“Even when we are grandma and grandpa— I want things to stay like this”_

_Rize upon hearing her brother’s wish brought sadness into her young heart. She knew that Nimura’s wish will never happen for she is already destined to breed with their father to which Nimura is still unaware till now. Rize’s mother said that Tsuneyoshi loved Nimura and his mother so he purposely made sure that the half-breed bastard son of his will remain clueless till he is old enough to understand why their clan must do the things they are doing._


	8. Blood

**Chapter VIII: Blood**

Yamori’s main purpose is to ensure that vampire groups who are not part of Aogiri Tree will be eliminated even before they become a threat to them. Tatara is allowing him to perform any form of torture to anyone that they caught betraying their group or if they caught hunters. He’s contented with such arrangement but that was before he saw this vampire hunter with dual coloured hair. Yamori never felt this way before, the feeling of wanting to destroy the child and ruin his life, the same feeling of thirsting for his blood.

 

“Tatara” He called out after he saw the man he is seeking for. It’ll not hurt to ask a favour once in awhile and he knows that Tatara is well aware that he never asked anything yet from him so the chances that the stoic leader of Aogiri Tree agreeing with his whim this time around is quite high and thus, he’ll take chances and risks.

 

 

“What do you want?” He is not into wasting time and everyone knows it.

 

 

“I am asking for permission to abduct a dove”

 

 

“For what purpose?” He eyed his underling. Yamori of course if famed for his sadistic tendencies but he never asked for a favour before.

 

 

“To gather information and to have a new toy. I never ask for boon in the past so I think that you’d agree”  He had to be particular on what he needs to do and what the group will gain for their leader is not into wasting resources as he is not into wasting his precious time either.

 

 

“Who pique your interest?”

 

 

“Haise Sasaki, a member of the zero squad”

 

 

This time around he agreed. He’s interested to what his underling is up to. Their king never said that they can’t hurt anyone from his squad that is not part of the Washuu clan so he knows that this Haise guy will be a fine toy. He nodded his head and he gave him instructions to which he knows that Yamori is so thankful of.

 

                                                                               **************************************************

_“Yamori” The cool-headed leader of Aogiri Tree called out. He’s been observing his underling for a good 10 minutes now and he knew something is wrong._

_“Tatara” Yamori clenched his jaw, the stoic vampire is cool-headed but if he sensed that someone is going to do something without his permission, the man is not going to think twice but to put everyone on their knees._

_“You’ve become more active and that is not part of our plan” Deadpan, his face remained the same and yet he is starting to get annoyed with White Suit’s leader._

_“Is there something wrong with that?”_

_“…” Tatara did not even move when Yamori’s whole body was covered with fire. The man screamed and apologized to his boss, that’s the only time that Tatara stopped attacking the man with his gift._

_“Dear— I missed the fun huh” Another individual arrived inside Aogiri Tree’s base. He licked his lips and he grinned. Swaying his hips, he walked towards them._

_“What are you doing here Nico?” Yamori panted. His body healed again but there are still burned marks the slowly heals._

_“I’m here to deliver the Clowns’ gift” He put the files on top of the table. Tatara arched his eyebrow. “We heard that you’re having a hard time right now because of TSC’s active hunting so we’ll give you this and—” He flicked his fingers and dutiful masked vampires entered as they are dragging humans with them._

_“Why would I even accept those?” Tatara asked. He doesn’t trust any of the Clowns especially how duplicitous every Executives they have._

_“They are the TSC’s informants so you might want them”_

_“I doubt that those are for free even if they were called gifts” He drummed his fingers on the table. Nico chuckled and they already predicted that Tatara will not accept any gifts from the clowns without ensuring their purpose._

_“In cochlea they are keeping two Clown Executives and we know that you are planning to breach the said place”_

_“You want us to free them”_

_“No” The flamboyant vampire chuckled for he knows that Tatara will find that rather suspicious and will never voice it out nevertheless._

_Tatara narrowed his eyes. He couldn’t understand why Nico and the Clowns will not want their friends to escape. There’s something wrong— He thought. What are they up to? His brows knitted together and he sighed._

_“So what’s your answer Tatarachii?” Waiting patiently, Nico observed the figure head of the Aogiri Tree._

_“Very well”_

_“It’s nice knowing that Aogiri Tree is still our friend”_


	9. Teamwork

**Chapter IX: Teamwork**

The scent of blood lingers in the air. They did not show remorse to those who do not deserve it. The zero squad is the elite squad that is also the pride of the Tokyo Security Committee also known as Countermeasures Bureau. The said squad is composed of elites and skilled hunters in their own rights yet most of them have a questionable family background but since they are above everyone else, no one has dared to question them.

 

“W-wah! You cheated!” Shio, the youngest within the group whined. The older male smirked haughtily once he defeated the child in their little game.

 

 

“I did not” Leaning forward albeit lazily, he pinched Shio’s cheeks. “You are really a loser” He added to which earned more huffing from the small boy.

 

 

“Furuta it’s not good to call anyone a loser” Hairu scolded the older investigator. She’s reading a book that Ui told her to read about how ethics and manners after she reached the quota she is maintaining.

 

 

“Oh yeah?” The said man rolled his eyes. “You are one to talk to Ihei” He refuted as he still continuously harass Shio’s cheeks more.

 

 

“Don’t start another fight Furuta” Ui said upon his arrival, he too had finished checking his area to ensure that no vampire has escaped them. He overheard everything and he took note to make Nimura Furuta read the same book that Hairu is reading so he too can correct his awful attitude.

 

 

“And there comes in the Bowl cut prince” Souta let go of Shio and he told him to do his whims for he’ll be his slave for a whole week after he was defeated by Furuta. Awhile ago they had a bet on whoever got the highest killing rate between the two of them will be the winner and the loser will be the winner’s slave for a week. Shio puffed his cheeks but nevertheless he agreed.

 

 

“What did you—” Ui is about to scold the younger male when Yusa grabbed his wrist and shook his head. Rikai muttered incoherent words and Ching-Li pats her head to which earned a smile on the stoic girl.

 

 

Hirako showed up at last along with Haise, Akira, Takatsuki and Kishou. Souta had the urged to stab Haise right there for taking his brother’s attention again and even Hairu wants to hurt Haise till he cannot take it anymore as a punishment for taking all of Kishou’s time and attention that he stole from them. Kishou saw how the two younger hybrids are looking at Haise but he paid no heed to it for he knows that both Hairu and Souta are young adults who failed to mature.

 

 

“We received an order that we’ll have to help the other squad in mopping up the whole place” Akira told the younger members of the squad. She’s always been Kishou’s spokesperson even when she first joined the zero squad. “We had decided to split the squad into four groups will have 3 people each. Take Hirako, Arima Kishou, Sen Takatsuki and I will be the head for each sub squad” She continued. “Hirako’s group will compose of Shio and Rikai. Yusa and Ching-Li will be part of my group—” She paused when she sensed the tense in the air. The remaining members are those who want to be part of Kishou’s group more than anyone else in their squad so most of them are glaring at each other. “Special Class Arima’s group will be composed of Haise and Koori. The last group—” She was rudely cut off by Takatsuki, Hairu and Nimura who started screaming at each other. The rest except for Kishou rolled their eyes or they simply snorted.

 

 

“What the fuck? Why would I even be group with these freaks?” Takatsuki snarled.

 

 

“Excuse me but I’d rather eat my arm than to be paired with the two of you!” Hairu snapped.

 

 

“As much as I want women to be part of my group— I’d rather not have an airhead and a bitch in my group” Nimura said to which earned a glare from both girls.

 

 

“Enough” Kishou said at last. He knew that the trio will disagree because among the members of the zero squad the three of them are the ones who cannot get along well so Kishou wants to test how well they could work despite the fact that they hate each other.

 

 

“Damn it Kishou! What did I do again this time that you have to punish me by grouping me up with them?” She hissed, her arms gripping Kishou’s own and staring at those silvery eyes that shine mischievously.

 

 

“I did everything you told me even if they are trivial things so why would you punish me too?” Nimura whined. He too cannot accept why Arima Kishou would betray him like this.

 

“Arima-san” Hairu almost wants to cry at how unfair this grouping has become.

 

 

“You’ll understand soon” With that Kishou turned his back on them. He brought with him his members and the rest moved out too.

                                                                                   **************************************************

Meanwhile to the locations where the other squads are still fighting the other vampires from Aogiri Tree, blood of humans has been sipped away from their bodies only those who are strong or lucky enough had managed to survive. There’s no doubt that Aogiri Tree is a real piece of work not only they have high level vampires within their ranks, they too has gifted vampires among their league.

 

“They’ll need half an hour to reach our location” Deputy Investigators told their own squads.  They’ve contacted the main command to ask for back up and they were informed that the zero squad has already been informed and they’ll show up as soon as they are done with their work.

 

 

“We’ll give them time” Special Class Tanakamaru said to his underlings.

 

 

“But sir at this rate—” His underling stuttered.

 

 

“We have no other choice but to comply and give zero squad the time they need to reach here” Another one said.

 

                                                                                    **************************************************

“Okay we have to give our best shot and give those brats the time they need to reach us but that doesn’t mean that you’ll slack off! We’ll give our best!” Marude barked and he gave his orders to his own underlings.

 

 

“Special Class Marude is really energetic right now huh” Takizawa observed how his superior chuckled.

 

 

“He’s always been competing with the Zero Squad and Special Class Arima” Houji answered his underling. He sliced the vampires on their way.

 

 

“Well the zero squad is top tier so it’s only normal for all the squad to compete with them” Amon used his quinque to kill the vampire who jumped on top of him.

 

“Kukuku I for once also want to compete with those brats” Kureo’s victims has become mangled after they were killed by him.


	10. Purpose

**Chapter X: Purpose**

It did not take long before Kishou Arima’s famed zero squad arrived to their assigned location. Once the other doves saw them, they relaxed a bit as if their arrival spared brutal upheaval.

 

 

Eto’s group started arguing amongst themselves. Their differences in both point of view and opinions clashed against one another that they end up arguing like little children. Kishou could hear them through his earpiece and he sighed. The only reason why he wants those three to be in one team is to ensure that they’ll work hand in hand when the battle comes but instead the three fools had decided to compete to the point that it became unhealthy for everyone around them.

 

“Who told you to kill that one?!” Ihei Hairu snapped when Nimura sliced her target before she could even harm it.

 

“If you work harder then you won’t have any problem with that bastard taking your kills” Eto rolled her eyes, among the three of them Hairu is the one that she doesn’t like most. At least she could stomach Furuta’s attitude sometimes since they are so similar which becomes their reason to clashed and for the rivalry to brew.

 

“…” Nimura stopped from hitting his next target for a few second once he heard the two ladies talking about him. Amused, he smiled. Without looking, he stabbed his target with his katana quinque and killing the poor thing.

 

“Stop smiling, freak” Souta’s grin widened once Takatsuki snapped at him.

 

“Falling for me?” He purred in delight at Eto’s displeasure. “I would marry you if that will make—” Hairu jumped above him, one of her feet hit his head on accident as she killed the vampire above him.

 

“Quit talking, Furuta” Ihei landed without exerting effort.

                                     **************************************************

Kishou remained quiet, if not displeased. His goal failed because Eto’s group did work separately instead of working together. Even Hairu failed him; the girl competed with Eto and Souta instead of doing her task with them. Furuta on the other hand just did whatever entertains him.

 

“…” Hirako observed the rest of their team, while waiting for Takatsuki’s group to meet with them. He heard what the trio did, and even though they managed to purge the enemies, they failed in complying in Kishou’s instruction.

                                        **************************************************

Kaneki Ken was waiting for his brother, his twin promised that they’ll eat dinner today. However, the man seemed to forget and yet even though that might be really the case, he keeps on waiting for him.

 

“…” He jerked back, cold hands threatened to snap his neck into half. The man before him is wearing a white suit, his hair is blond and both his eyes are of the same shade as that of Rize’s own upon trying to kill him.

 

“Is this really the one, Nico?” Ken’s captor asked the flamboyant man beside him.

 

“You hurt my feelings, Yamori” The flamboyant man named Nico sighed.  

 

“!?” Fear rushed throughout his body. His mouth was automatically covered even before he could scream for help. Fighting this huge man is futile.

                                       **************************************************

Haise arrived to where Ken is supposed to be waiting for him. Upon his arrival, the investigator did not find his twin brother. He tried contacting him, but much to his confusion the Kaneki Ken is not answering his phone and so he tried contacting Hideyoshi Nagachika, Ken’s best friend.

 

“Ummm hello?” Haise shyly mumbled over the phone. He heard a lot of good things about Hideyoshi from Ken.

 

“Yes?” Hide was confused at first, but it did not take long for him to recognize Haise’s voice. They met once but did not have the chance to get to know each other.

 

“I am just going to ask if Ken is with you because he isn’t answering his phone”

 

“He said that he’ll meet with you today. He did not go?” Hide had a bad feeling, the same thing that he felt when Kaneki dated Rize.


	11. INSTIL

**Chapter XI: Instil**

_Creatures of the night that is who they are and yet they are much like any other human except for the bright crimson eyes, sharp pair of fangs, extremely enhanced physical attributes and their need to take the lives of others for the expanse of their own._

 

Kaneki can hear Hide’s exact words as if it is some sort of mantra. The boy is strapped on a chair, his assailants are now gone. He doesn’t know where they are but he wished that they will not go back for good. Exhaustion is about to lull him to sleep but the very thought of them coming back scared him to no end. Battered with bruises and wounds, his body almost breaks. Haise is the only thing that keeps him alive. The very thought of leaving his twin brother scare him too.

 

“I see that you are awake” One of his assailants said. His slim figure shadowed the blinding light before Ken’s eyes.

 

“…” He flinched; the said man is now an inch closer to his face. Amusement is visible on his face.

 

“Don’t touch what is mine, Nico” Another voice boomed, that it echoed throughout the room.

 

This time around Kaneki Ken whimpered. The promise of pain lingers. Fingernails were immediately stripped off from his fingers and he screamed and thrashed violently on his chair. The blinding pain made him dizzy; he even doubled over and vomited.

 

“Oh” The man named Nico pressed his fingers on his lips; a small laugh escaped from it.

                                       **************************************************

Meanwhile, a slender figure of a young man watched the scene before him. The battle for survival of humans and vampires started not too long.

 

“Furuta” Arima Kishou called out upon sensing something is amidst with his younger half-brother. He observed how his brother seemed enjoying the blood that is now soaking the place.

 

“K-Kishou-san” Immediately, he turned around. Façade of fear outlined his handsome face.

 

“Is there something wrong?” Kishou Arima observed how his brother’s well-known façade that fooled many but not him lingered on his face.

 

“Of course not” He waved his hands in front of his face as if dismissing the thought. He cussed inwardly how he almost got himself caught. He can feel his throat constricting once more because of the sweet scent of blood before them. _Half monster._ He heard his own voice inside his head. Born out of sins that is who he is. “Is there something wrong, Kishou-san?” He repeated the same question that his brother had told him awhile back, but this time mockery laced his voice. He is well-aware how Kishou just like Rize can barely stop themselves from wanting more than what they could have. The next thing he knows is that he is being pinned by his older half-brother. He shivered out of excitement; Kishou never showed anyone this side of him. Only Nimura is the one who always witness this side of Kishou.

 

“Don’t toy with me, Furuta. I know what you did.” He hissed.

 

“What I did?” He repeated but this time with a genuine confusion.

 

“What do you want?” Arima is becoming impatient with his younger brother especially if the younger man is like this.

 

“Death” He said and he felt every inch of his brother’s well-being stiffening. Laughter bubbled up his lips. “It was a joke. Really Kishou, you think that I will die here?” He pushed his brother off of him. Staring at the moon looming above them, Souta wondered if how long it will take to destroy everything. _Not too long._ His other half said to him. Souta chuckled. Kichimura is such a wonderful creature, an exact opposite of Nimura. Souta Washuu had decided since he was young to name the two different side of himself separately. Kichimura will always be the devil whilst Nimura is the opposite of the devil itself and yet Kichimura and Nimura is of the same person and that is Souta.

                                            **************************************************

Haise did not care in the least if he needs to beg Tsuneyoshi. His brother is in grave danger if what the witness said were true. His footsteps echoed throughout the place. It is rare for anyone to go to this part of the Bureau. He can certainly understand why because the mere thought of Tsuneyoshi could scare even a higher rank investigator. The older man is famed for his great insight and yet he is a pragmatist. If he can convince that saving Ken could lead them to where Aogiri Tree’s hideout is, then the old man will agree.

 

“…” Haise entered the double door, revealing Tsuneyoshi who is sitting on his chair. The man stared at him with mild interest. “Chairman—”

                                             **************************************************

 

Followers of her group are nothing to her but numbers. They will be sacrificed if it need be. Eto is no different to any Washuu in that case and yet her goal is to free this world from this cage, the invisible prison that locked them all for centuries. Only those who found out the truth about it were either assassinated or treated as terrorists. Her father was once part of the organization that runs this cage until he fall in-love with a girl, who wants to learn the truth about V. Without them knowing their own agendas, they created a miracle. Eto Yoshimura is what they named her.

 

“Eto” Tatara called out; he arrived from their main base along with handful of executives who are now gone to whatever they pleased during their free time.

 

“Tatara-san?” She glanced at the tall vampire before scanning the memento of her mother once more, the diary wherein she put all the data that she got and the well-kept thoughts that she had for years before her death.

 

“The preparations are almost done” He reported to the girl and he arched single pale eyebrow upon seeing her reading the familiar diary.

 

“I see. Did the Clowns say anything?” She knew that the gifts from those freaks have some sort of agreement between them. Nothing is after all free these days.

 

“Leave SS rate Gypsy and SS rate Priest to their prison.”

 

“That scumbag surely have another plan in mind” Eto closed the diary and jumped off of the table and leaving the thing behind. “Furuta Nimura what are you really up to?” She muttered to herself. The scum is one of Tsuneyoshi’s offspring and yet the scum betrayed his father as decade ago for a girl who will never reciprocate his feelings. Eto snickered, remembering the face of Nimura while following Rize like a lost puppy in the garden where they all grew up together.

 

“What do you want to do?”

 

 

“We’ll acknowledge their boon”

                                       **************************************************

The cold night surely will make anyone shiver but not her and the people like her. Touka Kirishima eyed the moon; her crimson eyes glinted under the moonlight. She wondered how it feels like to be normal. To never fear for hunters and to live as if nothing mattered to them.

 

“Let’s go” Strong hand gripped the girl’s shoulder. His silvery white hair made him look old despite the fact that his physical attribute is not even older than 40.

 

“Yomo-san” Touka nodded. They have to go back before any hunters could find them. Also the manager is waiting for them.

                                         **************************************************

Pair of empty purple coloured eyes stared at the man in front of her. Both her legs and arms are trapped in a machine where they continuously extracting her blood. Her throat is so dry that it became painful to even gulp even her saliva.

 

“Please don’t take this against me.” Kanou said, he touched her long purple hair and chuckled. His partner-in-crime surely has a great taste in woman. The girl in front of him is indeed captivating no wonder that boy is head over heels for this girl before.

 

“N-Nimura” Her eyes widened once she saw the newly arrived individual’s face. “You—” She tried to jump on him and squeeze his pretty throat and snaps it into two.

 

“It’s been awhile, Rize. Oh dear please don’t glare at me for I might love you more than before” He lean closer to her and pressed his lips on her cheek. “Soon— the cage will not exist” He whispered to her. “You’ll help me, right?” He added before he steps back and eyed his half-sister coldly.

 

 

“I will kill you, Nimura! You little—” She screamed in pain once the machine started extracting her blood once more, this time around in a fearsome speed. Furuta laughed upon pressing the button of the machine. 


End file.
